Derposaurs
Derposaurs are a sub-species of Derplings that are somewhat related to dinosaurs. They dominated the planet Ewrth for about two hundred million years before getting wiped out by a potato asteroid that fell onto Ewrth sixty-six million years ago. They are believed to be the ancestors of the derpirds. Both Derposaurs and Derpirds do not have feathers. The Derposaurs have recently come back to Ewrth due to experiments that were conducted by the derpbirds to try to being their ancestors back to life. History Emergence Derposaurs emerged as a result of the leftover Derp magic that came from when the Derpy Dimension was made by DerpyMcDerpell. This strange magic started accumulating into large organisms. Approximately 250 million years ago, the first Derposaur was formed on Turtland. Soon, the Derposaurs exploded in population and spread out, finally making their home in Pandaea. Early Reign Derposaurs first appeared on the continent of Pandaea between 243 and 231 million years ago. There were no pandas inhabiting the supercontinent at this time, so the Derposaurs quickly spread and took over. They gained full control of resources and other creatures. Like the first humans, the Derposaurs learned how to use these resources to make tools. Due to their lack of feathers, they learned how to make clothes and started to develop civilizations. Soon, they learned how to farm and become omnivores. They also began to trade and build houses. Around this time, they also started to develop weapons, leading the Ferns to start worrying about being attacked. The Ferns had their own share of weapons and their own form of civilization. This lead to the War of Ferns. Many Ferns and Ferposaurs were killed in the war, but the Ferns had a harder time coming back. The Derposaurs, however, recovered and moved on to continue ruling Ewrth. Late Reign Around 100 million years ago, the Derposaurs suddenly started encountering strange creatures. One of which were Panderps, who invented time travel, causing many Derplings from the present to start traveling back to the time when the Derposaurs were still extant. They spent their time observing how the Derposaurs lived and collecting samples of their DNA. The Panderps began setting up colonies on Pandaea. The Derposaurs saw this as a threat and started attacking the Derplings from the future. The present-day Derplings fought back, but the other species that were originally there also revolted. This started The Great Derpling War, a massive war that killed many Derplings. To end the war, both sides signed a treaty to make peace among the Derplings. Most of the present-day Derplings went back home, though some stayed behind, such as the Panderps. Over time, the pandas lost their Derp face, which returned when Nihnij and DerpyMcDerpell re-Derpified them. Extinction About sixty-six million years ago, the Derposaurs started noticing something odd while looking through their telescopes. There seemed to be a giant potato coming at the planet at an alarming speed. The Derposaurs, now a small population (the war killed many of them off), had little time to prepare. The Panderps knew this would happen, but forgot to tell the Derposaurs because they were busy preparing for the disaster. As the Derposaurs panicked, the asteroid got closer every second. Derposaurs tried to dig holdes into the ground to use as bunkers, but they could not dig deep enough to survive the asteroid, and even if they did, the immense pressure would have killed them. Some Derposaurs tried to live the rest of their life in happiness before death or spent much of their time with their children to tell them how much they loved them. Hope The Derpirds came up with the idea of bringing back their ancestors, the Derposaurs. They called upon the Panderps to aid them in cloning the dinosaurs, as they still had the DNA preserved from their studies millions of years ago. The experiment was successful, and a Derpasaurus Rex was brought to life. They decided to keep the Derposaur in captivity to study it further; however, the DNA was mutated, and the Derposaur suddenly cloned itself. As soon as the Derpirds and Panderps realized this, they quickly changed back the mutated gene in both Derposaurs and controlled the situation. The two Derposaurs, however, had a baby, and the scientists did not notice this, for its mutated DNA allowed it to trick the security technology. The baby Derposaur, about five centimetres tall, crawled its way into the vents of the lab. The baby Derposaur rushed around, curious and excited. It got very hot and sweaty from the running, so it ran up to a fan. It was too light and was thrown across the vent, landing on an opening's lid, causing it to fall. The baby Derposaur fell into the time travel room. The Derposaur gave a little squeak and went through a portal to 2017. Behind him, a purple light briefly seemed to fill the entire dimension and then went out. DerpyMcDerpell arrived in his GWP, expecting a fight; however, all he found was a crying Derposaur that did not know where it was. DerpyMcDerpell hesitantly picked up the Derposaur, and the Derposaur started laughing. DerpyMcDerpell then held it up to his face and asked where it was from. The baby Derposaur lifted its little arm and pointed at where the portal was. DerpyMcDerpell assumed out loud that the Dinosaur was the last of its kind that came out of a bush (that's where the portal was). The baby Derposaur shook its head and hopped out of the hands of DerpyMcDerpell, waddling to the lid from the vent, which had fallen through the portal with it. The baby Derposaur grabbed the vent lid and brought it to DerpyMcDerpell, indicating some text printed on it with his finger. It was the printing of one of the builders of the lab, and it also had copyright on it, showing it was from the future. DerpyMcDerpell, shocked, brought the baby to Derpy Labs, but the baby Derposaur dug its face into DerpyMcDerpell's arm. DerpyMcDerpell decided the Derpy Labs made him uncomfortable and brought the baby Derposaur to Derp Castle instead. He named the baby Derposaur Rex. Rex, as you likely know, is a Derpy Ruler today. Powers and Abilities